Behold
by Hiyoko Yami
Summary: Bagi Hinata Cinta sejati adalah perasaan. Perasaan yang terungkap dengan kebohongan dan tertuang dengan pengorbanan.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Behold © Hiyoko Yami  
**

**Story is mine, idenya juga punya saya.  
**

**Kalau ada kesamaan ide cerita itu hanya faktor kebetulan.**

**Selamat membaca !**

"Hinata-_chan_!." Hinata sontak menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam loker yang bertuliskan sederet nomor dan segera mengalihkan pandang pada gadis berponi rata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mau pergi bersamaku? Ke toko buku?." Tanyanya dengan antusias.

Hinata kembali pada kegiatannya semula, "_Gomen ne_ Shion-_chan_. "

"Kau tidak bisa pergi lagi?"

"_Go-gomen_." Nadanya penuh penyesalan disertai dengan bungkukkan badan.

"Hah sudahlah. Apa kau akan menemuinya lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu bersemangat.

"Sepertinya dia spesial untukmu." Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada loker yang entah milik siapa di samping loker Hinata, dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan kegiatannya.

"Dia Sahabatku."

"Benarkah?." Senyum menggoda menghiasi bibir tipis gadis bermanik ungu itu.

"Se-setidaknya itu lebih baik." Hinata menunduk, candaan yang dilontarkan Shion kepadanya berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu. Hinata tidak membalas candaannya, tatapannya menerawang dan terlihat datar. Memandang kedepan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Oh tidak._

Merasa telah salah bicara dan bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat hingga membawa Shion pada _atmosfer _yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Shion segera mengembalikan keadaan dengan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, seolah menyemangatinya. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_, semua hanya masalah waktu."

"Ya aku tahu."

Shion menghembuskan nafas lega, dalam hati ia sedikit berbangga karena bisa mengembalikan _atmosfer_ pada keadaan semula dan mungkin sedikit menghibur Hinata. Shion tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu lembut yang bertengger di lengan kirinya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau juga kan?"

"Ah kau benar!" Dengan tergesa namun terkesan cekatan Hinata segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang beberapakali terinterupsi dan mengunci lokernya dengan cepat. "Aku harus cepat. Maaf Shion-_chan_, aku duluan."

Hinata membungkuk sekilas dan segera bergegas meninggalkan Shion yang menatap kepergiannya dari lorong itu dengan tatapan maklum. "Selalu saja begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjinjit. Berusaha melangkah sepelan mungkin agar langkah kakinya yang tanpa alas berbenturan langsung dengan ubin marmer yang menjadi pijakannya tidak menghasilkan suara dan membuat orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya menjadi curiga dan menyadari kehadirannya.

_Grep_

Hinata menutup kedua mata orang itu dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat.

"Lepaskan Hinata!" Perintah dengan nada ketus dan dingin itu membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tahu?"

"Bodoh."

"Sasuke-kun sudah tahu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata menghela nafas lemah dan kemudian berkata "Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tahu kedatanganku kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memanggilku saja?"Kali ini Hinata memasang wajah masam, berpura – pura kesal. Meskipun ia tahu semua itu percuma karena Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hinata tahu itu, Hinata selalu tahu Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikannya akhir-akhir ini. Namun apabila pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulutnya selalu saja membuat hatinya sakit. Selalu meninggalkan luka baru yang menganga di hatinya, yang walaupun akan kembali menutup dengan segera. Hinata sudah biasa, dia memaklumi Sahabatnya.

"Begitu ya?."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_ a-aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?."

Sederhana.

Namun dapat membuat siapa saja terpana. Membuat gadis manapun akan segera berkata 'ya' dan menerimanya.

Siapa yang akan menolak pemuda ramah dan berkarisma ini? Rambutnya yang pirang melambangkan kepribadiannya yang hangat bak mentari. Sikapnya yang ceria dan mudah bersosialisasi menjadi nilai plus untuknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-_kun_."

Tapi tidak dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"A-aku sangat menghargai perasaan Naruto-_kun_ terhadapku. Aku juga menyukai Naruto-_kun_. Aku menyukai dan manyayangi semua teman-temanku. Termasuk Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Ta-tapi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Naruto-_kun_. Karena aku tidak akan bisa memberikan waktuku pada Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kegugupannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari objek yang menarik yang mampu di tangkap oleh retina matanya. Singkatnya, dia tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _shapire_ yang menawan dan sekaligus membuatnya kelabakan.

"Aku..." Hinata tampak ragu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "Tidak bisa berpaling dari seseorang."

"..."

Hening.

"Huh? Masih belum bisa?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Memusatkan tatapannya pada sekelompok siswa yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan teman sesama gender mereka, ada juga segelintir siswa yang tengah membaca buku dan yang paling mendominasi adalah beberapa pasang siswa yang tengah bersama kekasih mereka. Memakan bekal bersama ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol saja. Namun sedikit banyak hal itu membuat Hinata iri.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya bila kau terus menutup hatimu untuk orang lain. Izinkan aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu Hinata."

"Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menjawab cepat dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang.

Dan kini Naruto menyadari satu hal. Hinata keras kepala juga setia. Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa laki-laki yang beruntung dan mendapatkan tempat spesial di hati gadis itu. Yang dia tahu, sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha Senior High School Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Bisa dipastikan bahwa sang empunya bukan warga dari Konoha Senior High School itu sendiri.

Berkali-kali sudah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, dan berkali-kali pula penolakan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Hyuuga Hinata. Menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusnya, namun Naruto tahu, sekuat apapun dia berusaha tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Hinata berpaling dari laki-laki itu.

"_Yosh_!. _Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_, maaf aku telah membuat waktu istirahatmu berkurang. Hihi." Kembali ceria. Cengiran khas itu mengakhiri kalimat yang dilontarkan si pirang.

Hinata tahu, cengiran itu hanya dijadikan Naruto sebagai topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin perasaan kecewa atau terluka. Entahlah Hinata tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas Hinata bisa memastikan bahwa perasaan itu sangat mengganggu Naruto.

Hinata menyandarkan punggunya yang terasa pegal karena perbincangannya dengan Naruto pada tiang penyangga pagar pada atap sekolahnya setelah naruto menghilang melewati pintu atas. Dia menekuk lututnya kemudian menekuk kedua tangannya.

"_Kami-sama_."

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut dan tangannya. Wajah manisnya menampakkan kegusaran yang luar biasa, fikirannya pun saat ini sedang berkecamuk dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dipilihnya benar. Semua yang dilakukannya tepat.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau menolaknya lagi," tatapannya mengintimidasi. "Benarkah itu Hinata-_chan_?." Mata ungu itu menatap tajam ke dalam lavender Hinata.

"Aku sangat memuji orang yang menyebarkan berita ini. Secepat kilat." Bukan menjawab Hinata malah melontarkan pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan nada tenang.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sudah tidak punya perasaan? Teganya kau menolaknya berkali-kali. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?" Shion terengah. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, mungkin karena emosi.

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya atas dasar kasihan. Itu akan semakin menyakitinya."

"Aku heran padamu Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik padanya? Dia baik, ceria, dan sempurna di hampir semua mata wanita!"

"Ke-kenapa kau malah memujinya?"

"A-aku berbicara fakta. Jawab aku Hyuuga!" Sekarang Shion membentak Hinata.

"Tenanglah Shion-_chan_," Hinata menatap jauh keluar jendela kelas. "Aku tahu mungkin dia terlihat sempurna dan karena itu aku tidak bisa. Karena aku tidak akan mampu membuatnya bahagia. Lagipula..."

Shion mengeryit.

"Ka-kau menyukainyakan Shion-_chan_?." Sekarang lavender Hinata yang seolah menatap gadis _blonde_ itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah." Dengan mimik bosan, Hinata mengalihkan pandang pada wanita pirang di hadapannya.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama."

"Huh?"

"Sikapmu yang menunjukkan hal itu. Perkataanmu barusan juga terlalu mencurigakan." Hinata _innocent_.

"Ah!."

Shion memegangi pipinya yang sekarang tengah merona. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum menang, merasa telah berhasil membongkar rahasia sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata duduk di undakan di depan pintu utama lalu melepas sepasang sepatunya dan lekas menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan sederhana. Dia berjalan melewati tangga. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong sempit yang dilewatinya, yang akan membawanya pada suatu ruangan tepat di ujung lorong sana.

_Cklek_

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal rumahan di atas tatami yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak bisa dibilang kecil berhiaskan perabotan sederhana. semuanya tertata rapi dan terlihat bersih yang menandakan bahwa ruangan itu sangat terawat.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Hinata melangkah tenang. Menghampiri sang objek dan menyentuh bahunya pelan. Menyentuhnya selembut mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan efek keterkejutan pada sang objek.

"_Kaa-san_." Hinata berlutut di bawah wanita yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda. Menggenggam jari-jari kurus itu

"_Kaa-san_ sudah makan?."

Yang dipanggil _Kaa-san_ hanya tersenyum kaku. Dan senyuman itu diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Hinata.

"_Kaa-san_, tadi temanku yang bernama Naruto-_kun_ itu kembali menyatakan perasaannya padaku," Hinata mulai bercerita. Ibunya menatap penuh minat seolah memperhatikan.

"_Kaa-san_ bisa menebak apa yang aku lakukan?."

"Aku menolaknya dengan alasan yang selalu sama." Lagi-lagi ibunya hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Aku masih menunggunya. Selalu menunggunya dan akan tetap menunggunya," Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan baru. "Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia mampu untuk melihatku."

"Kaa-san mendukungku?." Hinata menatap sepasang kelereng lavender yang persis dengan miliknya, ibunya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Ta-tapi, tapi semakin hari sikapnya semakin dingin padaku," Suaranya terdengar tegar meskipun disana tersimpan luka yang cukup dalam. "Shion-chan bilang ini hanya masalah waktu."

Matanya terpejam erat. Begitupun dengan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat menggambarkan garis lurus yang tidak mengartikan apa-apa. Wajahnya datar. Tak ada ekspresi disana.

Elusan lembut dari jari kurus sang ibu perlahan bergerak turun dari mahkota indigonya, melewati leher dan mendarat di pundak Hinata, memegang bahunya yang tampak menegang. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tegar. Walaupun kesedihan tidak pernah hilang dari diri gadis itu.

Hinata tidak pernah ingin menunjukkan air matanya kepada siapapun. Teman-temannya, sahabatnya, ataupun keluarganya. Terutama Sasuke. Tak terkecuali ibunya. Bahkan dia enggan menunjukkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena dengan menangis akan membuatnya semakin lemah dan jatuh. Jika ia jatuh, dirinya tak menjamin bisa berdiri seperti sedia kala dengan satu penopang hidupnya.

Ibunyalah yang menjadi penopang hidupnya saat ini. Sang ibulah yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dengan penuh perhatian, tak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan sang putri yang terkadang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku, aku akan menunggu sampai waktu akan berpihak kepadaku." suaranya datar. Sedatar ekspresinya saat ini. "Dan menyaksikanku di waktu itu." 'Walaupun rasanya itu tidak mungkin.' Hinata meneruskan dalam hati.

Ibunyalah sandaran hidupnya, penopang hidupnya. Tempatnya mengaduh, dan mengeluh. Sekalipun ibunya hanya merespon seadanya, dikarenakan suatu kecelakaan yang tak pernah ingin Hinata untuk mengingatnya, juga karena penyakit yang terus menggerogotinya. Penyakit yang menyebabkan ibunya menghabiskan tiga perempat waktunya dengan duduk-duduk di atas kursi roda, dan membuatnya tidak dapat berbicara seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam di ambang pintu sambil menatap sendu ke arah objek yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi pusat perhatiannnya. Yang sejak beberapa menit yang sama pula terpaku dan diam membisu.

Tidak ada niatan bagi gadis itu untuk mendekati ataupun menyapa sang objek yang tengah dia amati kalau saja suara _baritone_ itu tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya yang akan kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Hinata kau disana." Kalimat retoris itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak tahu tatakrama, ia tidak akan menjawabnya dan akan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang sering kali membuatnya sesak.

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?."

Sebenarnya ia kemari hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Walaupun ranpa Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya pun sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa keadaan Sasuke masih selalu sama seperti biasa, tidak berubah. Dan keadaannya selalu saja menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Bawa aku ke taman."

.

.

.

"Hinata."

"Ya Sasuke-_kun_?."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?." Suaranya parau, terselip kepiluan di nada suaranya.

Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menyebutkan nama orang itu. Hinata sudah mengerti dan mengetahui orang yang diamksud Sasuke.

_Aku tidak tahu._

Ingin rasanya Hinata mengucapka kata-kata itu.

Mulutnya terbuka, menganga beberapa saat tanpa suara, dan menutup lagi tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Hinata mengatupkan bibir mungil itu kuat-kuat. Hinata tidak bisa. Hinata ingin bersikap egois dan dia tidak bisa.

Ingin sedikit saja Hinata membiarkan egonya mengambil alih dan membongkar fakta yang ada, mengendalikan dirinya namun dia tidak bisa. Dia ingin dan dia tidak bisa.

"Dia..." Sasuke masih menunggu, "Baik-baik saja."

Hinata lebih memilih mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam, sedalam mungkin sampai Hinata tidak bisa menggalinya lagi. Membuangnya jauh-jauh sampai Hinata tidak bisa menemukannya lagi.

Dan Hinata menciptakan suatu kebohongan manis. Lagi.

"Benarkah?" Terselip keraguan di nada suaranya.

"Ya." _Mungkin._

Sepasang batu _onyx_ itu menampakkan kelegaan yang tanpa sadar membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun terkesan manis.

"Aku merindukannya Hinata."

"..."

"Selalu merindukannya."'

Hinata bungkam. Hinata menunduk dalam. Matanya menatap datar objek dibawah yang menjadi tempat pijakan sepasang kakinya. Mutiara itu tidak menunjukkan luka ataupun kesedihan. Mungkin Hinata sendiri tidak mampu menggambarkan ekspresinya sendiri saat ini.

Bibir itu tidak melengkung. Keatas maupun kebawah. Hanya lurus. Selurus penggaris kayu yang selalu bertengger manis disamping papan tulis.

Itulah ekspresi Hinata ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya, mengoyak perasaannya, membuat nafasnya sesak, dan sesuatu itu bernama rasa sakit. Sakit yang secara tidak langsung terus ditorehkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

Hinata tahu. Dia sangat tahu. Akan selalu ada saat dimana Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selalu bisa mengoyak perasaannya. Hinata selalu tahu dan dia selalu siap akan hal itu. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Perasaannya siap, hatinya siap, namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu melawan kehendak otak dan fikirannya. Tubuhnya selalu terasa beku dan tidak dapat digerakkan ketika kalimat hangat itu dilontarkan. Kalimat yang penuh dengan perhatian dan perasaan, kalimat manis yang bukan untuk dirinyalah kalimat itu dialamatkan.

Hinata seharusnya lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Layaknya orang terdahulu yang meninggalkan pepatah _Experience is the best teacher_, Hinata seharusnya belajar dari kata-kata itu. Layaknya seseorang yang berguru pada pengalamannya sendiri. Bukan malah membeku seperti itu.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga berdampak nyata pada buku-buku tangannya yang terlah berubah warna menjadi pucat. Menyalurkan kekesalan akan dirinya yang bersikap ceroboh sehingga menunjukkan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Kelemahannya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dan pemuda dihapannya tidak dapat melihatnya.

Dengan kasar angin senja menerbangkan helaian mahkota indigonya. Hinata menegakkan kembali kepalanya yang beberapa saat yang lalu bertahan dalam posisi menunduk. Menghela nafas dalam sebelum mempersempit jaraknya. Berjalan pelan kearah sang pemuda dengan kursi taman bercat putih yang sebagian catnya telah mengelupas sebagai singgahsananya.

Angin senja nampak tak bersahabat. Meniup helaian daun hingga dahan-dahannya meliuk- liuk mengikuti permainan sang angin yang ikut serta meramaikan senja berwarna jingga. Dan Hinata menjadikan ini sebagai _alibi_. Untuk mengakhiri percakapan menyesakkan ini.

"Ayo kita masuk Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak mau angin yang tak bersahabat ini berdampak pada kesehatanmu."

**Continued...**

**Salam kenal..**

**Ini Fanfic pertama sayaa...**

**Masih bnyak typo dan ejaan yg tidak sesuai EYD.**

**saya hanya ingin mencoba mengembangkan hobby menulis saya dengan mempublish fic ini.**

**jdi saya minta saran dan tentu saja review.**

**Review kalian menentukan tulisan saya :D**


End file.
